


Your Song

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Cockles Cooperative, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misha's Dom Brow, Original Poetry - Freeform, Rimming, Top Misha, Valentine's Day Fluff, cockles Valentine's Day Fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, that’s just, uhm, wow!”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen tried hard to hold back, <i>don’t laugh</i>, he kept telling himself. Misha looked at him with wide, expecting eyes and an uncharacteristically shy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it? I might have gone a bit overboard with the balloons.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the  Cockles Cooperative Cockles Valentine's Day Fic Challenge, thank you for letting me post to your collection and inspiring the creation of more cockles fics:)

“Wow, that’s just, uhm, wow!”

 

Jensen tried hard to hold back, _don’t laugh_ , he kept telling himself. Misha looked at him with wide, expecting eyes and an uncharacteristically shy smile.

 

“Do you like it? I might have gone a bit overboard with the balloons.”

 

Jensen tore his gaze away from the heart shaped bed and the dark red, fluffy carpet to look up at the ceiling. Well, what he could see of the ceiling, it was littered with heart and cherub shaped balloons.

 

“No, no, it’s lovely, really lovely.”

 

“I’m so glad you like it. You know, Vicki doesn’t care so much about Valentine’s Day and you usually spend it with Danni, so I wanted to make this one special for us.”

 

The pleading tone in his voice made Jensen melt. Misha had put so much work into this, obviously. He obviously didn’t know where to stop either. A bit overboard was a bit of an understatement. He had rented a honeymoon suite, for fucks sake, and filled it with everything that had anything remotely to do with Valentine’s Day. A path of rose petals led into the room and spilled over the whole mattress. He’d be pulling rose petals out of his ass for weeks.

 

A large, white teddy bear wearing a rainbow colored sweater with “ Be(ar) my Valentine” embroidered on it occupied the head end of the waterbed. The waterbed! There was a wine cooler with a bottle of champagne and a glass bowl full of those disgusting Valentine’s candies on the nightstand and at least six bouquets of roses spread over the room. And there were lit candles fucking everywhere. The sweet smell and waxen heat were overpowering. On top of all of that, Misha wore a rather ill-fitting white tuxedo. Maybe Vicki had lent it to him, Jensen thought idly.

 

Misha hung a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the doorknob and locked the room. He led the somehow shellshocked Jensen over to the bed and motioned him to sit down. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the TV. “Fireplace for your home- the birchwood edition” started flickering on the screen. Another click on the remote and the first notes of “Your Song” filled the air.

 

“I asked John Barrowman to record it for us. He was very happy to help when I told him about my plan.”

 

“I bet he was, he’s probably still laughing.” He tacked on a second too late, “Out of pure joy, of course! Exactly how many people did you tell about this?”

 

“Oh, just John and the helpful lady at the flower shop. Vicki and Danneel of course. Rob and Rich helped me to pick a song. And Jared, he found this amazing hotel room.”

 

The color slowly drained out of Jensen’s face. He didn’t know if he should be angry because they’d let him run into this “situation” without a heads up, or impressed that they’d managed to keep it a secret. They would never shut up about it, that much was sure. Little fuckers! He briefly wondered how much a contract killer would charge these days before he mentally shook himself. He swallowed hard and plastered a smile back on his face. No matter what, he would make this work for Misha, even if it was the last thing he did!

 

His resolve was put to the test just seconds later, when Misha sank to his knees and handed him an obscenely large box of chocolates, heart shaped, what else, and a single blood red rose. Because that’s what he needed, more fucking roses.

 

“Jeez, Mish, that’s so thoughtful. Thank you, you really shouldn’t have.”

 

No, he _really_ shouldn’t have, Jensen thought, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“And that’s not all! I wrote you a poem, do you want to hear it?”

 

Jensen stared at the man kneeling before him. He looked so excited and vulnerable. Get your shit together, Jensen, he scolded himself, you’re an actor, act! And besides, he’d always liked Misha’s poetry, so how bad could this be? He tried to put all the love he felt for that stupid man into the next sentence.

 

“I’d love to hear it, babe.”

 

A relieved smile spread over Misha’s face and he and plucked a piece of paper out of his breast pocket. He unfolded it, straightened it out and began to recite in a serious, resonant voice.

 

“Roses are red and violets are blue, and I bet you still don’t have a clue. Roses are red and I know you are smart, but this prank is a real piece of art. Violets are blue and please, don’t be in a foul mood, when I tell you now, I gotcha good.”

 

It took a moment to sink in and to switch from good- boyfriend to furious-prank-victim mode.

 

“You asshole! I can’t believe you did this! I’m sweating bullets here and you- you’re an asshole!”

 

“I believe you said that already,” Misha wheezed out. “Man, you should’ve seen your face! _Lovely, really lovely_ ,” he mocked.

 

Another bout of laughter shook him and he was caught by surprise when Jensen pounced on him, shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips while pinning his arms down above his head.

 

“You think you’re so funny, old man, but you really aren't.”

 

Misha shivered under the scrutinizing glare and the mischievous glint in the now dark green eyes. Jensen let go of his hands to thread his fingers in Misha’s dark hair and pulled lightly, drawing a hiss out of the man underneath him.

 

“I’m gonna make you pay for this, Mish, we’ll see who’s laughing when I’m done with you.”

 

Jensen leaned down and pulled the soft lower lip between his teeth and started grinding his hips down hard, slowly rocking back and forth. Misha squirmed under him and he could feel both their dicks growing hard fast. His tongue slipped into Misha’s mouth, gliding against Misha’s and he got lost in the wet heat and delicious taste. He barely noticed the song had stopped, not until the first lines of “Let’s Get It On” pierced his ears. That definitely was not Marvin Gaye, that was the not so very pleasant voice of-

 

“Jared, seriously?”

 

Misha used the moment of distraction to manhandle Jensen off of him and onto his back, mirroring the position from before, now with Misha on top.

 

“Not bad for an old man, huh? Now, you can either stop struggling and let me take over or I can put on his breathtakingly out of tune rendition of “My Heart will Go On.”

 

“I yield, I yield! I’ll do whatever you want, just turn it off!”

 

Jensen playfully threw up his hands in defeat. They’d sure as heck have to to talk about how the hell that trainwreck came to be later, but for now he was content to bathe in the unwavering attention of his lover.

 

“Whatever I want, that sounds more like it. Let me see, mmh, first I want you to undress. Slowly. Then you crawl on that nice bed and get on your hands and knees for me.”

 

The deep baritone command did all sorts of things to Jensen, he felt his brain short circuiting and all he could do was nod in agreement. He felt a bit groggy and gratefully took the hand Misha offered him to pull him to his feet. With trembling fingers, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it of his shoulders, then kicked off his shoes and quickly bent down to get rid of his socks.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, I believe I said _slowly_.”

 

Misha waved his index finger in front of his face and raised his left eyebrow. The dom brow, Jensen knew he was in trouble if he didn’t comply. He carefully unbuckled his belt and let it slide to the ground. He swayed his hips to “Pour Some Sugar On Me” playing in his head, turned around, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, slowly pulling them down while bending over slightly, deliberately showing off his great ass. His boxer briefs followed the same way. When he threw a timid glance over his shoulder, he saw a now equally naked Misha stroking his massive erection. Damn, the guy was fast!

 

Misha practically devoured him with his eyes, pupils blown wide, the brilliant blue hardly visible anymore. Goosebumps started spreading over his whole body, he never got used to the impact he had on his man. Self consciously aware that his every move was being followed, he began crawling towards the bed and up onto the mattress. Keeping up a sexy pose was kind of hard on the wobbly surface, but he obediently got on his hands and knees.

 

“You’re so beautiful, so good for me, Jensen.”

 

Jensen tensed up a little at the words whispered into his skin, he hadn’t heard Misha coming up behind him. He had to adjust his position a little to not fall over when Misha climbed into the bed with him. He folded his arms and lay his head on his hands, sticking his ass out and giving Misha a perfect view of his pink ring of muscle. He felt elegant fingers spreading his cheeks, the cool air hitting his sensitive skin immediately replaced by the heat of Misha’s gorgeous mouth.

 

Misha licked and kissed his hole until he fully relaxed and instinctively pushed back against the invading tongue. He let out a displeased whine when Misha suddenly withdrew, but the distinct sound of lube being squeezed out of a bottle stilled his need to complain. He was rewarded by a slick finger, gingerly penetrating him at first, until he was loose enough for a second one, then a third. By that time he was nothing but a quivering mess, panting, begging for more, to be filled, to feel Misha.

 

He almost cried with relief when he felt the blunt head of Misha’s cock pushing against his opening and finally, finally sliding inside of him, deeper, carefully deeper until he bottomed out. Misha stayed still for a moment, revelling in the sensation of pressure, heat and _Jensen_.

 

“You’ve got no idea how perfect you are, babe, just for me.”

 

“Just for you, Mish, only for you.”

 

Tears filled Jensen’s eyes, praise and stretch almost too much to bear.

 

“Please, Misha, please, I need you, I need you to…”

 

“Shh, love, I know, I know what you need.”

 

Misha placed a gentle kiss between the freckled shoulder blades and pulled almost out, almost, just to slam back inside again. He picked up the pace with each thrust, sweat dripping down his face, mixing with the perspiration on Jensen’s back.

 

Jensen reached between his legs, gripping his throbbing cock, but Misha swatted his hand away.

 

“No, just be a little patient, I’ve got other plans for you.”

 

Jensen reluctantly let go, focused on Misha’s increasingly erratic movements instead. He was almost ready to come untouched. Misha’s hips snapped forward, he buried himself as deep inside of his lover as possible, threw his head back and came hard. Jensen felt hot spurts of cum coating his insides and almost gave into the sensation.

 

When Misha pulled out, Jensen made a noise of protest, followed by a sharp yell when he was unceremoniously flipped over to his back. He could feel semen dripping out of his hole. Misha lept at the trail of cum, over the smooth flesh of his perineum and scrotum. He worshipped Jensen’s leaking dick with kisses and kitten licks to the hot skin. His eyes were burning with lust when he looked up to Jensen.

 

“I’m going to take care of you now, babe.”

 

With that he swallowed his cock down to the hilt, enveloping it with his soft lips. There was no time for teasing, Jensen was too close to his breaking point. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head with each motion. It only took a few strokes before Jensen spilled down his throat, crying out his name over and over again. When the last waves of his orgasm subsided, Misha released the spend dick and kissed Jensen deeply, knowing how much he loved to taste himself in Misha’s mouth.

 

When their breathing slowly evened out again, he wrapped the taller man in a tight embrace and nuzzled his jaw.

 

“Little spoon or big spoon?”

 

“Big spoon, if you don’t mind.”

 

Misha smiled to himself and rolled over to his side. He knew it was Jensen’s way to take care of him and it was kind of nice to have a warm body pressed against his back. Jensen slung an arm around his waist and kissed him behind his ear, sighing contently.

 

“Mmh, that was really good.”

 

“It was. Uhm, can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Of course you can, Mishka. I know how to keep things to myself.”

 

Misha ignored the snide comment and snuggled closer.

 

“I sort of liked to prepare all of this. It started out as a joke, but, well it was nice to plan something for you, for us.”

 

“I know, and to be honest, it wasn’t half bad. Except for the music, that was somewhat awful.”

 

Misha chuckled, threaded their fingers together and kissed Jensen’s knuckles.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t turn them down, they were so happy, especially Jared. Would’ve broken his giant heart if I told him to stop singing.”

 

“Maybe you’d like me to sing you a lullaby? To end this Valentine’s Day on a more harmonic note?”

 

“I’d love that, babe, I love you.”

 

“You’re such a sap.”

 

Jensen placed a tender kiss on Misha’s lips.

 

“Love you too.”

 

He stroked Misha’s dark hair and softly sang “Wonderwall” until they both fell asleep, deeply sated and tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [CopaceticBrainBox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox) for your endless support, beta-ing and being the wonderful person you are.
> 
> If you haven't heard John Barrowman sing [Your Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ds4Hvgn3rM) you've been missing out, it's really lovely!
> 
> You're always welcome to come over to my [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>%20and%20chat%20with%20me!) and chat, I'd love that. 
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are more than welcome, my beautiful readers!


End file.
